Appartenente
by Mx Akiyata
Summary: Allen's shenanigans go a little too far when he attempts some sort of magic prank at a world meeting. He and an unfortunate bystander are dragged into a dangerous alternate universe, and the Italian is not at all happy about it. But if they want to get back in one piece, they'll have to work together and learn the mysteries of this new world. 2p!America/2p!North Italy


"I can't believe you fucking did this."

"Dude," Allen groaned and sped to catch up with the angry Italian. "Come on, it wasn't on purpose."

"It fucking was on purpose, you bitch!" Luciano barked. He then proceeded to ignore the American, turning away every time Allen tried to talk to him.

"Well it wasn't supposed to send us to this wacked-out hell," Al mumbled. It mustn't have gone unheard though because Luci promptly glared at him, eyebrows furrowed in detest. "Duuuuuudeeee," Allen whined in response to the glare. He went ignored this time and gave up trying, choosing instead to follow the Italian in silence. They had been trapped in some foreign world for what seemed like an hour or two now. It was difficult to tell because the sky didn't seem to change at all. It was a blend of violets and dark blues, and there were countless stars and galaxies decorating it as well. Thankfully it wasn't completely dark though. The crystal-blue colored grass did emit some sort of sparkling glow; enough so the two nations could at least see around them. "Can we at least take a break? We clearly don't know where we're going."

Luciano halted, catching the American by surprise. "What do you expect us to do?" he hissed threateningly.

Allen shrugged, unfazed. "We could, you know, chill or something." He noticed the Italian's fists tighten before loosening up again.

"Fine." Luci promptly sat down cross-legged and scanned their surroundings. Allen breathed a sigh of relief and lay down next to him, crossing his arms behind his head without a care in the world. Luci tsked. "You really are an airhead."

"Say what now?" Al asked, eyebrows furrowed at the insult.

"We don't know what the hell lives in this world, and you're just taking a nap. Grow a fucking brain," the Italian growled.

"Hey now. If something were here, I would kn—" He paused, eyes widening, before turning over and pressing his ear into the grass.

"What are yo—"

"Shh."

Luciano scoffed, about to retaliate when Allen suddenly shot to his feet.

"We need to go," he said frantically and started jogging off. Luciano looked around, confused, and chased after him, asking him what the hell was going on. "There's a stampede of….of _something_ heading this way. And by the way they were moving, sounds like they're hunting something down. Hope it's not us."

Luci squinted. "What kind of game are you trying to play?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm not playing anything!" Allen retorted. "I'm serious. You think I wanna run after we just walked for an hour? Seriously, dude."

Luciano groaned, and they continued heading in the opposite direction of the sound. By now, they could faintly hear the sound of stampeding footsteps in the distance. Whatever they were, they were getting closer.

"There's a tree," Allen pointed out ahead of them. It was a large violet-colored tree in the middle of the field, its bark smooth and twisted. It looked as though there were a hole high up in the tree, probably big enough to fit into. "Come on, hurry!" he shouted, speeding ahead.

"What if there's something in it?" Luci reasoned, trying to keep up.

"Would you rather take your chances with those guys?" Al asked, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. When they approached the tree, Allen immediately started climbing. "You coming?" he shouted down at the Italian, who seemed to be not so great with this venturing up trees.

"I'm working on it," Luci huffed, trying to pull himself up.

"Okay, well we need to hurry," Allen said, glancing up at the large group of figures in the distance. "Gimme your hand," he demanded and reached down without a response. He latched onto Luciano and began heaving him up, and the two of them made their way to the higher part of the tree, where the hole had been visible. Sure enough, there was a hollowed out area, as if it had been purposely carved. It wasn't very roomy, but it was enough to fit the two of them. They waited silently, peering out as the stampede of creatures approached and trampled by the tree. "Whoa," Allen breathed, amazed by the creatures below.

It was a group of around thirty large six-legged creatures. They had anatomy similar to a bison, but they were white, speckled blue, and seemed to have four eyes. Their noses were broad, their fangs long, and quills of some sort seemed to be sticking out of their heads, cheeks, and the backs of their legs. But these creatures weren't what Allen found so fascinating. It was what rode on their backs; strange blue people. They were humanoid but not like anything he'd ever seen. And he'd watched a lot of alien movies. No, these guys were large, probably towering over humans. Most of them looked fairly muscular, and they carried weapons at their sides. Their faces seemed unusual, but it was difficult for Allen to pick up on the details as they rode by too quickly.

"They're not hunting," Allen realized.

"Shut up," Luciano hissed in a whisper. "They might have some kind of super hearing, moron."

"Dude, it'd be amazing if they could hear us through all that," the American noted, referring to the loud stampede.

The group soon passed and continued on, leaving the two nations in silence.

"I don't think they're after us."

"No shit."

"That's good though, right?"

Luciano sighed. "We have to find a way back to our world. Those things might not have realized we were here. When they do….who knows what will happen."

"Yeah…." Allen agreed, leaning back into the tree. "Hey, why don't we stay here for the night? It's probably the safest place we'll find any time soon."

"Sure. Though I don't know if this place even has night and day."

"Either way."

"Si."

A long moment of silence passed, the two of them relaxing from exhaustion. They both stared out at the world beyond their hollowed tree. Sparkling grass as bright as the blue sky back home, beautiful violets swirling in the starry sky…..it was amazing and felt too surreal.

"It's not so bad here," Allen admitted quietly.

Luciano hummed in agreement, still staring out at the land.

"I bet Matt and his little boyfriend would like this place," Al smiled. He chuckled at the thought. "They'd probably befriend those alien things."

"They're not really aliens if they're in their own world," Luci pointed out.

"Dude."

"But you're probably right. They would," he admitted tiredly, shifting into a more comfortable position. "….I bet my stupid fratello would love this place."

"He totally would," Allen laughed. "Um…so what about you?"

"What?"

"Do you…like this world? I mean, aside from possibly being killed by alien things….it's pretty cool," Allen smiled, looking back out at the sky as he waited for an answer.

Luciano thought it over, probably more than the question intended. He found himself mesmerized by everything, and glancing around their small hollowed shelter, he found a peace and comfort that lacked back at home. "I…like it better," he mumbled to himself.

Allen perked up, looking over at Luciano.

"Honestly, this is better than slaving over work and dealing with people."

"Right?" Allen agreed. "It's not so bad."

"Right. Even being stuck with you."

"Hey," Allen laughed in mock defense. "At least we're not alone, y'know?"

"Yeah," Luci sighed, glancing out at the world one more time before leaning back and closing his eyes. "Whatever. Let's get some sleep. Who knows what the hell we'll be doing tomorrow."

Allen chuckled, following suit. "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

 **This is something I've been wanting to write for a while, but I kept procrastinating half way through. Updates will not be regular. Honestly, I don't know if I'll have time to get to the next chapter soon, with finals coming up and other stuff I have to work on. Either way, I decided to post this now.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **Thanks for reading, and _please review~!_**


End file.
